There is No Heart Without You
by Loco Vampire
Summary: Blu went missing, leaving his family with considerable wonder of where he had gone; much to Jewel's anger and disapproval. Rated M for possible reasons. Takes during the summertime to Rio.


**Takes during the summertime to Rio de Janeiro, an idea just popped up in my mind after watching the movie. Anyway, it's the first time I made a story that**** is rated M****, so just be cool if you're willing to review.**

A late afternoon in Rio de Janeiro didn't seem to be as really comforting as in usual, especially for a certain mother blue macaw that now had an anxious expression clearly painted on her face. Jewel sat alone at the window in Linda and Tulio's cottage while looking out straight ahead at the beautiful sunset that was leaving an orange hue across the Brazilian sky, waiting impatiently for her husband's arrival. That morning, Blu had just told her that he's going off to do something, and specifically asked her to take care of the children 'till he returned home. Jewel had been wondering where he was, but for now, after barely extinguishing the fire that had almost greatly burnt down the house (which was obviously caused by Tiago), Jewel managed to get those offspring back to sleep.

For every passing second, Jewel's heart was pounding faster. Blu had never been seen since his leaving, she knew it couldn't be good. A thought of something might happened to him began forming on Jewel's head, but then she quickly shook it away after thinking that everything was going to be fine. A couple of minutes had passed; Blu still didn't show his presence and that just left her to almost nothing. Her body began shaking uncontrollably, fearing that he would be never coming back. She really missed him...

_This never happened before_, Jewel thought a bit shakily. Suddenly, she heard something landing softly on her right side; Jewel turned her head and saw her younger daughter, Bia, also standing at the window. Her face was never seen to have any expressions of worries at all, not very much like her mother.

"You are _not_ really going to punish him that bad, are you, Mom?" Demanded the young macaw calmly without taking an eye-contact with her mother; Bia was flatly staring out the sky just like what she did. Jewel turned her head back at the afternoon clouds, simply stating in a bit annoyed expression, "We'll see."

"I think Dad just got a little accident, 'cause according to my correct calculation: a chance to get run over by a transportation that will crush Dad's body is ... forty seven point three percent." The book-smart macaw said while showing the final result of her calculation paper in front of her mother, which just made Jewel smile in amusement because of her little chick scientist-like behavior. "Don't be like that, sweetie. He isn't worth it that way."

After another couple of minutes had passed, Bia finally saw something coming directly to them, a tiny smile cracked on her beak.

"Ah, I was wrong. There he is," Bia exclaimed while pointing out one of her feathers at the direction of where the familiar blue colored object she found was approaching. Jewel straightened herself instantly, her eyes was wandering up through the horizon light, searching for her husband's arrival, which was oddly still nowhere to be found. Jewel almost dropped her smile as her eyes hadn't caught him yet, "W-Where?"

"Mom, down there," Bia rolled her eyes while gesturing her right wing at the end of the front yard of the house. Jewel followed the direction that her daughter showed to her. Then eventually after almost twelve hours of being separated with her true love, she saw Blu coming to them; with much to Jewel surprise, he was walking on the grass yard rather than flying. Jewel let out a tremendous sigh of relief on knowing that her husband had safely arrived home, furthermore she shook it away and her face turned into an anger expression. Jewel immediately flew down towards Blu; leaving Bia, who was putting her wings on her beak, behind. _I hope Mom not gonna break your neck this time, Dad. At least, not in a physical way_

Blu was drunkenly walking through the grass yard of his human's house, completely in bliss. A very delightful smile was spotted on his beak; he looked around dreamily at his surroundings as his world was spinning before him. Blu had no idea why, but the sensation he felt now was very much pleasure of happiness. He just wanted to get home so that he could get back to embrace with his family, his dear family.

"I-I'm almost there, k-kids ... H-Hold on, it's just a little pressure here… Hoooh my gosh... It's okay, D-Daddy's comi- OOH!" The male macaw was tripped over by a small rock that was hiding behind the grass before he could even finish his sentence, sending him to fall with a soft impact onto the ground. Blu groaned in pain as he could feel his head just flinched greatly inside him. However, he quickly shook it away and stood up, right before drunkenly apologizing to the innocent rock behind him, "Sorry, man. Didn't see ya there."

Blu was about to make his way back to the house, when suddenly his path was blocked by a female cerulean figure who had landed a meter away before him, much to his surprise. "Oh, he he. Hi, honey," not knowing what the real danger he was going to face next, Blu instead showed his wife a sly smile while in a drunken state, waving his talon at her. Jewel didn't respond first, she had her mind full of possible reasons for Blu's unusual behavior. The female macaw had her eyes narrowed, growling angrily at Blu's unrealistic version of his. But it actually took him only ten seconds to get a harsh answer from his wife.

"**Hi,"** short but creepy, was the only thing Jewel spitted out from her beak, still keeping her strong glare at Blu. So now that he had returned, she finally had a time to ask him a very important question, "where the heck have you been?"

Blu shrugged off his shoulders, a miraculous smile formed on his beak, "Nah, I don't exactly remember about that kind of it. But as I know it was just a couple of drinks and then we ... had fun." Jewel sighed in disappointment on hearing what Blu just said. She had always suspected what had taken him so long, and now she already knew it. Jewel looked at him with unhappy expression.

"Blu, talk about this. What would my father do if he saw you like this?" Blu put one of his grey talons on his lower beak as he jokingly thought to find the right answer. "Hmmm, let's see. Maybe he will never call me as a 'real bird' again or what kind of those stupid wild things are called, well I don't even care about it. He's two thousand miles away from here anyway, heh I'm safe," Blu simply stated while letting out a slight hiccup at the end of his sentence. Jewel began slightly getting angrier even more as she brought her head down, which Blu noticed quickly.

"What is the matter, Jewel? Do you need a hug from me?" The drunken male macaw kindly asked while spread his wings open, gesturing Jewel to come to him. After taking a deep breath to urge herself not to claw his liver out, the female macaw looked back at her mate with an annoyed look.

"You know, I missed you so much, Blu. Please, listen to me, okay?" Jewel said as she walked over to Blu, wrapping her wings around him while resting her head on his shoulder. Both birds were now hugging tightly, not letting any of them go. Jewel turned her head so that they were now face-to-face, smelling a strange scent of alcoholic drink on his beak. Jewel grabbed Blu's head and bringing it closer to her so that their beaks were now touching to each other. "I was so worried sick about you. You've been gone all day long. I was thinking something might happen, but then you just simply came back here and said 'Hi'? Do you want to walk in front your own children like this? Is this the life you have always wanted for? Hey, did you hear me, pet?** Did you ****just ****listen to me?"**

Blu seemed to be pretending not really caring about her lectures, even though he was clearly still in the recovery of his full-consciousness.

"You really need a fragment," he replied while closing his eyes.

"Snap out of it. Hey, wake up!" Jewel tried to bring Blu back to reality by slapping her wing across his face a couple of times, not hard enough to hurt him of course. "Listen! This isn't you. I know you're in there. Don't... Make me... do this, Blu... So please, from now on, you have to stop doing this, okay?" Jewel stared deeply into the amber brown eyes of the bird she called Blu.

Even knowing that he was still having a great hangover at this moment, she knew with her heart that he still could hear her voice. "Look, this is not just about you, this is about me too; and our kids. Our whole family, Blu. Please ... don't ever do this again to me." Blu replied her by weakly smiling in response, his wing traveled up on Jewel's lower neck as it stopped right on her cheek; he was looking at Jewel, simply admiring her beautiful eyes for some seconds. Then, he got thoughtful again as he began recalling the regretful memories that he had done to his own family. He had just let Jewel down, and there was nothing he couldn't do about it.

"I-I promise, I would never ever do that again, Jewel, because birds of blue feathers always have to stick together, right?" Blu asked while wrapping his wings around Jewel again, muzzling his beak on the side of her head. "I missed you too, my precious Jewel. Remember that,"

"I knew you did," Jewel smiled as a single tear of joyfulness was flowing down on her cheek, feeling happy that she still got Blu's love towards her. Then, a minute-lasting silence lasted on the blue-macaws faithful pair. Blu's eyes traveled down on Jewel's strong-curved back before saying something again.

"J-Jewel?" he asked but didn't look at her.

"Yeah?" Jewel replied without releasing their hug.

"I-I can't feel my feet. You don't have any ideas how long it took me miles away from the city to get here, but right now I'm really-really tired." Jewel instantly broke the hug and stared deeply at Blu's drunken eyes, getting surprised by his statement.

"W-Wh- You mean you just came home from there by walking here?!" She widened her eyes in disbelief, thinking how kilometers away Blu had used his foot cardio just to get back to home. All those years of being a flightless animal companion with Linda in Minnesota, she knew he could have stood at any conditons with his both legs. But at the same time she was really concerned if the bird who's standing in front of her had loosened his flying ability which he had trained for the last few years.

"You are really thinking that flying while in this condition is a good idea?" Blu weakly questioned her back, adding a single bird hiccup at the end of his words. "I was almost got run over by a sports car on the street, Jewel. Oh, I was just so glad I survived from it." Blu happily stated. Jewel let out a long sigh of many emotions, "You are crazy."

"C-Crazy? I- I was just trying to keep myself alive, that is the main rule of being blue macaws here!"

"Okay, okay, I get it. What I mean is just- hohhh never mind. Come on, let's get inside. The kids have been waiting for you." Jewel beckoned her husband to follow her, but just then stopped as she heard a whimpering voice behind her. She slowly turned her head towards him and saw a shuddering Blu kneeling himself on the ground, heavily breathing. Jewel quickly came closer him to give him some aid.

"J-j-Jewel?"

"Blu ... don't."

"I t-think I can't t-take it any longer. I'm so tired."

"No ..."

"P-p-please! Take me t-there, ohhh-" Blu groaned motionlessly before his body fell limb and dramatically crashed himself again onto the ground, passing out, much to Jewel's anger.

"Blu, NO! Hey come on, not here! Get up. Get up now! Don't make me drag your clumsy butt again! URGH!" The female macaw grunted in annoyance as she tried her best might to move Blu's motionless body away from the cold ground, which seemingly didn't work on him at all. **"KIDS!"**

**. . . . . . . . .**

"What happened to Dad, Mom? Is he sick?" Tiago curiously asked his mother while helping his sisters by putting Blu down on the comfy sofa nearby the kitchen. The residents of the house (Jewel, Carla, Bia, Tiago & partially the unconscious Blu) had been gathered inside the kitchen room in order to check his unusual condition. Blu was now unconsciously resting his back on the couch while Jewel was carefully checking him if he's okay as the kids were just merely watching in front of them.

"Ummmh, he's fine, honey. He's just a little bit tired, that's all," Jewel simply said, not wanting to give her children the honest answer about their father. She put her wing on Blu's cheek and smoothly petted it. Just then, he started to open his chocolate-brown eyes and look at his surroundings; his heart was almost melting as he was greeted by the beauty of the fallen angel in front of him, simply forming a delightful smile on his beak. "H-Hey, babe," Blu said almost in a state of daydreaming. However, Jewel didn't react at his calling; she just kept worriedly staring at her beloved love hawk. Soon, she turned her attention back to the young macaws, "Kids, can you bring your father that water?"

The trio blue chicks then worked together by using their own strength to carry a bowl of fresh water to their father who was now finally half-awake. Jewel coaxed him to drink it; Blu did it without any hesitation. Just as the cold liquid had trailed down his throat, he murmured peacefully as he could feel the pain on his head ebbed slowly. Jewel carefully laid him down back on the couch, putting her wing on his head, "There now, how do you feel?"

Blu warmly answered while half-closing his eyes, briefly staring at the ceiling of the house. "Mmhmm, much better."

"Is there anything else you need to cool your head off?"

He thought a bit first, letting out a long sigh before getting himself to answer. "Yeah, I think ... A bathroom."

**. . . . . . . . .**

Blu was putting his head and both wings inside the toilet seat, puking out everything that he had eaten that day. Jewel was willingly being there to help Blu finish off his thing by rubbing her wing at the end of his neck, even though she was trying her best not to look at anything that had been splurged out inside the toilet seat. His deep throatily grunts were echoing through the shower room as the kids could only watch the scene in front of the bathroom door.

"Owwh that's sick," Tiago innocently commented with his usual cheerful tone, receiving specific glares from both of his sisters who were standing on his sides.

"Well, according to a certain fact: it is said that when your tummies get overly loaded, they will eventually enforce you down to vomit all the foods you've eaten back to where they were supposed to be," Bia stated her fact, only to get interrupted by Carla's unnatural reaction.

"Huh? Are you saying that all of the wheat pancakes we have been eating this far actually came from..." Carla's statement was stopped nearly when she briefly glanced at the toilet seat; cold sweat was running down on her head. Her younger sister just rolled her eyes in response, knowing that it was pointless to give any other detailed explanations to her simple-minded siblings.

"Kids, you know what hour it is. Go back to sleep," Jewel commanded the young macaws while still keeping her massages on Blu's neck, only to hear Tiago's long whine coming out of his beak. "Aw, Mom. But we can't drift off into our dreams before you sing us that lullaby." Blu raised one of his wingtips in the air, his head followed suit before whipping off the puke mark from his beak. Blu coughed while showing his fatherly glare to his only son, getting annoyed with his childish behavior.

"Tiago Gunderson, listen to your mother!"

"No no no, it's fine, Blu. It's fine, I can handle this," Jewel said before she jumped down towards her children, beckoning them to go to their old bird nest on the tree house so that she could sing them their usual lullaby. Before leaving the bathroom door, Jewel turned her head towards Blu, who was just finishing his 'work' with the toilet seat. "You'd better take a bath first, pet. Because I'm not going to snuggle with you like that," Jewel seductively said to him. Blu simply nodded as he grabbed a small towel and wrapped it around his abdomen. He was about to close the shower curtain when he called his wife once again, "Jewel?"

"Yeah?" Jewel's head poked out from the bathroom door, wondering what Blu wanted to ask her this time. The male macaw stammerly looked down on the bathroom floor, not having any ideas how he was going to say this.

"Thank you ... For always being with me. I couldn't imagine I'm doing this without you. I-I can't thank you enough," Blu said with a smile. Jewel as an answer, smiled back warmly to him. She gave him a nod before leaving the bathroom as Blu turned on the shower after taking the curtain and closing it. Blu shivered in delight while closing his eyes as he felt every single water poured down on his body. He was calling it a day for him. Blu began brushing his neck feathers with his wings, and slowly continued his journey to his lower parts one by one until finally stopped at his sensitive area. Blu opened his eyes a bit, thinking about Jewel. At one point, he hadn't had any that kind of thing with her for a long time. It was the right moment to satisfy his lust. Blu began rubbing his cloacal in the most sensual way Jewel had ever done to him, eventually letting out a soft moan from his beak. He started wiggling it faster as he threw his head up in pleasure when the cold water was flowing on his face. A couple of minutes had passed with pleasuring himself in the shower. But just when he was about to reach his breaking point, he jolted his eyes opened and quickly stopped what he was doing because he faintly heard someone just walked inside the bathroom. In a swift movement, Blu swiped opened the curtain with his watery wing, and only to find a smiling Jewel standing on the other side of the curtain.

"W-Wha, I thought you were with the kids?" Blu curiously asked, trying his best to act as if nothing had happened, but at the same time he was actually confused why she was here.

"No, I was just giving them their recorded favorite night song," Jewel simply answered without dropping her smile, staring at the floor in embarrassment. "It is just ... A small thing that I should do while you're not around."

Blu just needed a couple of seconds on progressing Jewel's statement on his head, until he asked her again curiously, "Oh, then what are you doing here?"

"Coming back here," she said in a seductive voice as she took a step forward in front of Blu, grinning even more. "May I join you, pet?" Blu's face got heaten up on hearing what Jewel just stated, drawing the lovely images of what would happen to both of them soon. Nevertheless, Blu obeyed her request and nervously opened his wing to give her an access into the shower place

"Oh y-y-yeah sure, sure. No problem. Here get inside, enjoy the water," Jewel did what he said without any hesitation, simply making her way towards the corner of the shower place while Blu moved to the other side of hers, getting a bit embarrassed of being with Jewel at the same place while he was taking a shower. The amber-eyed macaw took one glance at Jewel; he saw her still brushing her upper body with her wings, her back was facing at him at this moment. Blu hid a smirk on his beak from Jewel's sight as he returned back to his own thing, brushing his body as well. He sighed in relief on knowing that he apparently didn't get caught. After a couple minutes had passed, Blu opened his eyes in surprise when Jewel eventually asked him something.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?" Jewel questioned but didn't turn her body to him, she just still kept her brushing under the flowing water. Blu dropped his wings in response, glancing back at her again. He took a deep breath before answering her, knowing that it was going to be a long conversation that they were going to go through soon, "Yeah there is ... ummmh about the incident that happened today, since I'm now able to remember what had happened."

"I'm listening..."

"Okay, honestly I was just going off to get some medical treatment in the aviary for a certain immune thing ... You know the bit-wound that I showed you in the other day, right?" Blu said while pointing his lower back where a snake's bitten mark could be seen.

"Mmhmm." Jewel replied without turning at him, still keeping her brushing in the shower. "Everything turned out to be fine, it's going to be recovered soon and I will live according to what Tulio said to me. Then ... I was getting home, but I decided to pay a little visit to Luiz's garage and saw that everyone was there. Then ..." Blu sighed while looking down before finishing his sentence, completely regretting what he had done. "-something just snapped. I forgot everything about you, and importantly our kids. You know I just ... can't forgive myself with those-"

"Blu, no. Not that, please ... It's okay, I've had enough hearing with that kind of thing," Jewel coldly abrupt but still didn't look at him, her brushing on her body also stopped. Blu sadly looked down at the water-coated bathroom floor in ashamed. According to the way she just talked, he knew exactly that Jewel still had a bad feeling towards him, "Are you still mad at me, Jewel?"

The female blue macaw finally spun her body towards his, staring at him for some seconds before answering his question, "Well, not as completely as you think, but yeah. Yes, I am. Just ... a little bit. If I had already known where you had gone in the first place, then I would have something to do with the fact that I would prevent you."

"Then ... do I get punishment from you?" He asked again, hoping that he would actually do. "Yes, you do," Jewel said. "No wheat pancakes for the whole summer."

Blu sighed while looking away from her, accepting her deal without any resistances whatsoever. "Okay if that's it, I'll take any kind of punishments from you." He continued to finish his brushing on his lower abdomen.

Just then, what the only thing he didn't expect next was to hear Jewel's loud giggles that came from behind, much to his surprise. "Oh, I was just joking, you silly bird," Jewel stated between her laughter. She quickly came over to him and wrapped her wings around Blu's waist from behind, which freaked him out. "J-Jewel? What are you doi-" Blu couldn't finish his sentence as Jewel suddenly pulled him into the most passionate kiss that lasted for twenty seconds. He moaned in her kiss as he closed his eyes in pleasure of that Jewel was giving to him. She broke it and whispered seductively on Blu's neck, "This ... Is your punishment."

Still not having a clue with what she just meant by his punishment, Blu asked her between rapid breaths, "W-What ... is the meaning ... of all of these?"

"Don't you know it?" Jewel pecked at Blu's cheek as her grip on his stomach was getting even tighter in every seconds. "You returned home in the most disappointing way that I really didn't expect to even look at. Then when I came back here, I saw you still enjoying yourself without me..."

Realizing that he had been caught of what he had done in the shower while he thought that Jewel wasn't around, Blu let out a sigh of defeat as Jewel started to nibble his neck sensually from behind. Blu closed his eyes in relaxation, letting Jewel do what she wanted.

"Now, I'm going to give you full-pardon if you are willing to do this with me..." In time, he could feel Jewel's wingtips on his stomach starting to travel down on his waist and stopped right above his sensitive area, "May I touch it, pet?"

Blu half-closed his eyes and looked at the teasing female. "No, you... Wa- I mean yes yes, go on. Just do it..." Blu answered between his rapid breaths. Jewel smiled and continued her doing. She began moving her wingtips up and down on his cloaca, sending shivers through his spine within every touch. Blu threw his head back in pleasure as he let out a couple of moans from his beak, "Ohhh, that feels great. Jewel, mhhh, keep doing that." He turned his head around so that his blissful eyes met with hers, their beaks soon met half-way for an intoxicating kiss. Blu moaned in the kiss when he felt Jewel's pointy feathers starting to thrust in and out of his sex in a rapid pace.

Blu yelped a bit at the pleasure that she was giving to him. His breathing increased constantly as he once again almost began reaching the tip of his orgasm. He threw his head upward as his eyes were closed blissfully.

"H-h-hey, Jewel. Please, stop." Blu said between rapid breaths. On the contrary instead of obeying his request, Jewel increased the pace a little bit more almost to its max, sending Blu to yelp even louder than before. "Ahh, stop!"

Jewel felt Blu's wing grabbing hers in a sudden movement as he turned his body towards her, breathtakingly staring at her for some seconds before convincing something. "Look, we can't do this..."

Jewel's smile quickly dropped in disappointment as she moved her eyes away from his sight, until she was stunned by Blu's surprising words.

"Not in here." He said with a sly smile on his beak as Jewel turned back towards him, smiling back in response. It's going to be a really long night for both of them.

* * *

**Huh? Wait, what's happening? It stops here? No guys, I'm just wondering whether I should continue it with the main lemon for this story or not. It's actually ... not sure if I need it. But it's up to you to ask me to write it or not. Sooo how am I doing this story, guys? Good? Bad? Just tell me. ;)**


End file.
